Omniprong
(Ring) Thank you for calling Radio Shack, this is John. Yeah, I'm trying to get an Omniprong. Omniprong? What's that? Oh, are you a lady or a man? My name is John, I'm a man. I thought I heard a lady pick up. No. Well my name's Lamont Norberto. Ok. I'm an enthusiast. Er, uh, ah, Ok, er. I'm tryin' to activate an Omniprong, pretty quick. You're trying to activate an Omniprong? I'm trying to bridge three, four different devices here. Uh, well, I'm not,I've never heard of an Omniprong, and I'm pretty sure we don't activate that kind of thing. You guys running gimmicks up 'ere? I, I don't know what you're talking about. Have you ever heard of Candlelight Vigil. (note: pronounced like the surname, "Vee-Hill"). Candlelight Vig, Vigil? You haven't mentioned a name that I'm familiar with at all. - Note: From ~ 0:45 of the track until ~1:00 in the track LPC calls multiple Radio Shacks and links them together. This has not yet been transcribed. - (ring) (LPC) I'm over at The Bread Carpet. I don't know what that is. You said The Bread Carpet? I don't know what that is. Or where that is. What do you think of me? (ring) Huh? - Note: From ~ 1:10 of the track until ~1:45 in the track LPC calls multiple Radio Shacks and links them together. This has not yet been transcribed. - (LPC) Do you have the Omniprong in stock, miss? Huh? The piece that I neeed. (ring) My phone is ringing. - Note: From ~ 1:53 of the track until ~3:58 in the track LPC calls multiple Radio Shacks and links them together. This has not yet been transcribed. - (LPC) Yes hello sir? Yes? Ok, so, I don't know, I've been holding for the uh, Omniprong. I don't understand that. Are you calling other stores, or is our phone system calling other stores? I'm happy to help you, but everytime I try to talk to you, the phone rings and another person picks up the phone. I don't follow, but I'm up here at Mental Dental, and I'm trying to get our practice open, and I just need this piece before we can proceed. (ring) Yeah, now there's a phone ringing. (Radio Shack 2) Thank you for calling Radio Shack, can you hold? (Radio Shack 1) Sure. (LPC) So, do you need me to hold, so you can look it up? (Radio Shack 1) Spell the product for me. (LPC) It's a, like a wand. O-M-N-I... (Radio Shack 2) Thank you for holding, what can I do for you? (Radio Shack 1) I don't know what, I don't understand what's happening. (ring) (Radio Shack 2) Me Neither. I just unmuted it, and now it's ringing. (Radio Shack 1) Spell, OMNI and spell the last part of the word again. (LPC) P-R-O-N-G. (Radio Shack 1) I know I don't have it in stock, I'm trying to see if it's online. (LPC) I saw it in the, uh, Albuquerque Radio Shack. (Radio Shack 1) They could have something that I've never seen before. (LPC) Is it some kind of gimmick or somethin'? (Radio Shack 1) I don't have an answer for ya. (LPC) I don't know if it's a ho-ax or not. (Radio Shack 1) Don't know if it's a what? (LPC) Are you guys using gizmos up there? - Note: From ~5:05 - 6:30 (the end of the track) has not yet been transcribed. _